Conventional user access and network based collaboration on work related projects provide access, security updates and other features to the enterprise environment. One conventional application is offered by LIVELOOK as a provider of cloud-based, real-time visual collaboration with technology for co-browsing and screen sharing that optimizes customer interactions. For example, LIVELOOK's co-browsing technology enables customer service and sales agents to collaborate and visually guide consumers through web and mobile environments to resolve issues effectively and improve quality of buying decisions.
The ORACLE ‘Service Cloud’ and LIVELOOK empowers modern customer service organizations to directly engage with customers, bolstering customer satisfaction, agent efficiency, and revenue growth across web and mobile channels. The ‘Service Cloud’ is an integral part of the ‘Customer Experience Cloud’, which includes commerce, sales, service, social and marketing clouds, and enables a seamless and integrated customer experience. However, such approaches to customer support and integrated collaboration tools are limited in scope and do not offer a fully customized approach to user collaboration and engagement efforts.
In one specific example, collaboration and information access operations may include various web portals and browsers. Proxy servers are utilized in today's computing world for various reasons. They may cache content, perform web-filtering functionality, make the caller (originating browser) anonymous, etc. Proxy servers may also perform the job of a “reverse proxy”. The term “reverse proxy” refers to the hiding of the identity of the server with which the originating caller is interacting. A reverse proxy is a type of proxy server that retrieves resources on behalf of a client from one or more servers. A reverse proxy acts as an intermediary for it associated servers and only returns resources provided by those associated servers.
Proxy servers are mostly utilized in today's computing environment to hide the identity of the clients routing traffic through the proxy server to hide the true identity of the caller bringing anonymity to the calling client/browser.